Nox Decious
:"Merlin's brother was a psychopath. He brought terror into the entire world all for the sake of pleasure." - Link in Episode 20 Nox Decious is the main antagonist in Season Two of Stupid Mario Brothers. He is the evil brother of the legendary Merlin. His primary goal was to take control of Earth and destroying all good. He was killed by a stab from Wario wielding the nether saber after his battle with Mario. Although he was killed, Shadow Mario could communicate with his soul, and his soul possessed Luigi, who is now known as Mr. L, not to be confused with the Super Paper Mario character. History Background The History of Nox Decious is comming to a Rich Alvarez Youtube Channel near you. Season Two "He... nearly destroyed the entire planet" Nox Decious is first identified as a threat to the real world in Link's Conversation with Mario and Luigi at the campfire. After investigating the rumor of the resurrection of Gannondorf, Link journeyed into the desert where he first heard In the Darkness lies the Truth from a group of Gerudos. He believes the Darkness is referring to the ancient sorcerer Nox Decious who was defeated in battle by his brother Merlin and was revived by Bowser and in turn, revived Ganondorf. Once he catches up with them, Ness tells the Mario Brothers and Co. about how if Decious is the Darkness than the Truth lies within him and to get it out of him he must destroy it. He is not certain of Decious's relationship with Gannondorf and Bowser but he does know where he is. Before leaving them, Ness shows them into The Dark Forest where Decious resides. And then there was Nox Decious Nox Decious makes his sinister appearance when the gang reach a clearing in the forest. He is quick to knock out Luigi, and then takes on the rest of the group. With ease Decious KOs Donkey Kong, overpowers Link, pummels Brock, pierces Peach's defenses, and out smarts Mario. After the fight, Decious explains to Mario his plans to destroy the world. He also informs Mario, before he dissappears, that Bowser and Gannondorf work for him, not vice versa. "My partner and I request to become your loyal subjects" Leaving the dark forest, Nox Decious begins to control the Orchard. There he is introduced to Wario and Waluigi who wish to serve him after hearing about him defeating Mario. He explains to the Wario bros that he wouldn't even consider their help because his puppet Bowser doesn't even need them. They leave upset, and Decious lets out an evil laugh. The Most Epic Battle EVER Nox was aware that Mario was going to attempt to defeat him once again so he prepared his beam sword, the Black Widow Blade. Looking back at their last battle, Decious didn't believe Mario was worth the wear and tear so he created a duplicate of his grand saber and hid the real one to finish off Mario with. Once Mario enters the Orchard, Decious takes him by surprise. Mario hastily tries to merge the Nether Emblems but Nox kicks the hilt out of his hand. Determined to stop him, Mario takes out his other beam sword and fights Decious with it. The two seem to be evenly matched in beam sword combat until Mario smashes his saber into Nox's hilt, causing his duplicate to explode. Seeing that he no longer has the high ground, Decious uses his Dark Magic to destroy Mario's beam sword. With Mario weakened, Nox Decious explains to him his conflict. Eventually, Mario is overpowered and is being choked by Decious, and when he is almost finished off, Wario gathers the Nether Emblems and puts them together to form the Nether Saber. He stabs Decious in the back, killing him, so he could kill Mario himself. Season Three Decious is not seen in Season Three but is mentioned a few times. In the series finale, it is revealed that he is the master of Shadow Mario, who was split from the Truth Stone and possessed Mario to attempt to kill Wario. The Movie Decious appears in Luigi's dreams, telling him to join him, to let their minds become one, to embrace his Darkness. Luigi refuses to, screaming at Decious to get out. Later, Luigi confronts the Darkness who briefly fights him with his beam sword. Shadow Mario walks over to Luigi and deals an intense kick into his stomach. Instead of killing him though, he decides to let Decious take over him. With their minds becoming one, he becomes Mr. L. Later, it is revealed that Shadow Mario only got his soul into Luigi so he can kill him himself. Mr. L walks away as Shadow Mario screams at him, to show his superiority. Then, later Mr L fights Mario. After being weakened by Mario, Luigi fights back against Decious. After being choked by Luigi, the soul of Nox Decious is finally killed. Personality Decious has the personality of a power-hungry super villain who wants to rule the world. Abilities Decious can teleport from place to place, much like Shadow Mario, and also can use dark magic. Decious also uses the Black Widow Blade when in his regular and the Dark Emerald Blade when in Mr. L's (or Luigi's) body. Trivia His theme is Dance of the Knights by Serguei Prokofiev His dark magic in episode 25 is white, but in episode 30, it is black with a red aura. The reason for this is unknown. Relatives Merlin Decious's brother Mario Since Merlin and Decious are brothers, Decious is also Mario's great ancestor. Luigi Same as Mario Relationships